ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakuoro
How Hakuoro joined the Tourney Hakuoro was first found in a forest by Eruruu and taken into her care along with Tusukuru. As he awoke, he had no memories of himself and no identity. To that end, he decided to live with Tusukuru. After slaying Mutikapa and saving the village, he was given the name Hakuoro by Tusukuru, whose name was after her own son. While watching over his village, he saw some villagers frozen in ice. Hakuoro found a note from someone known only as Icy, saying to stop her if he can. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hakuoro taps his fan. After the announcer calls his name Hakuoro opens his fan and waves a tornado around himself as the camera zooms saying "Then it's disrespectful of me to be dressed in his clothes." Special Moves Fuu Jin Sen (Neutral) Hakuoro swings his fan and summons a gust of wind to rend his opponent. If one presses B again, he will send the wind out. Kaze Sen (Side) Hakuoro spin dives towards his opponent with winds surrounding him. Senpu Kai Sen (Up) Hakuoro spins on the ground, then jumps into the air, swinging his fan, while emitting gusts of wind. Tatsumaki Zetsu Sen (Down) Hakuoro sends his fan to the left, sending winds around him. Ren Busen Shou (Hyper Smash) Hakuoro rushes forward and if hits, he pummels the opponent with a set of fan whacks, ending with a down swing. If one presses B at the right moment, he will follow with the Fuujin Ran Sen, where Hakuoro makes two upward swings which summon two fierce winds to juggle his opponent, then after enough seven swings, pushes his opponent back hard. If one presses B again at the right moment, he will continue with the Kou Jin Sen, where Hakuoro summons a large hurricane to attack his opponent and blow him/her away after twelve hits. Witsuarunemitea (Final Smash) Based on his third Splash Art from Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match. A swirling black vortex will surround Hakuoro, and if it touches the opponent, the vortex rapidly damages the opponent, then he transforms into a demon and slashes the opponent. Victory Animations #Hakuoro turns his back with his fan lowered and says "That wasn't as bad as I thought." #Hakuoro swings his fan three times, then bows and says "I apologize. I have the duty to return the world to its proper state. I can't afford to fall here. Forgive me."" #Hakuoro jumps and swings his fan down, then dashes, swinging his fan, sends a blast of wind around himself saying "Well, I think it's about time for you to be going." On-Screen Appearance Hakuoro dashes in swinging his fan and says "The mask is of no concern to you, and I have no reason to introduce myself." Trivia *Hakuoro's rival is the oldest Trix sister, Icy. *Hakuoro shares his English voice actor with Omegaman, Probopass, Dracule Mihawk and Garuda. *Hakuoro shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira and Kosaku Kawajiri. *Hakuoro shares his French voice actor with Fox McCloud, Kenichi Shirahama, Zoycite, Totomaru, Yuan Ka-Fai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Predator , Cursya, Solrock, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan) and Yang Lee. *Hakuoro shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat and Lei-Fei. *Hakuoro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Victor von Gerdenheim and Gai Tendo. Category:Utawarerumono characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters